


ice skates and cute dates

by jakuzure



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, gay ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakuzure/pseuds/jakuzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promised I'd come here with you," Maki says, keeping her feet - already clad in ice skates because Rin had insisted - firmly planted on the nice, safe, non-icy area around the rink. "I never said I would get on the ice."</p><p>or, Rin attempts to teach Maki how to ice skate</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice skates and cute dates

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to trish and caitlyn for reading this you da real mvps

"Maki-channnn," Rin says with and exaggerated pout, tugging on Maki's hand in an ineffective attempt to get her on the rink. "C'mon Maki-chan you promised." The tone of her voice borders on whiny, her cheeks flushed from the both the cold, and the effort of actually trying to get Maki on to the ice.

"I promised I'd come here with you," Maki says, keeping her feet - already clad in ice skates because Rin had insisted - firmly planted on the nice, safe, non-icy area around the rink. "I never said I would get on the ice."

"Well obviously that was implied, nya!" Rin argues with an even bigger pout. She looks stupidly adorable, Maki thinks, standing their in a huge yellow scarf and cat earmuffs, and she really hates how hard it is for her to actually say no to Rin's requests.

"Come on Maki-chan," Rin says when she sees that the other girls resistance is waning. "I promise I won't let you fall, so come skate with me please?" She pleads, sounding out the e and giving Maki her best sad kitty expression.

Maki sighs but shuffles foreword nonetheless, tensing when the blades of her skates make contact with the ice below them. "Wait Rin!" Maki cries as she reaches for the nearest wall, her knees locking when Rin begins to pull her further onto the rink. "Geez... give me some kind of warning next time..."

"Sorry," Rin giggles, sounding almost completely insincere. Her hold on Maki's hand tightens, as if realizing that Maki doesn't want her to let go, and Maki can't find herself to be annoyed at the lack of sincerity in her girlfriend's apology. "Are you okay now Maki-chan!" Rin asks with genuine concern, searching Maki's face for any expression other than acute fear.

"I'm fine, Rin," Maki replies, swallowing. She attempts to straighten herself up so that she's supporting herself more on her own two legs rather than the wall, but almost immediately loses balance. She catches herself on Rin's shoulder, steadying herself with the other girl's assistance. "I'm not very good at this." Maki complains, scowling when Rin giggles into her hair.

It's okay Maki-chan! I'll teach you, nya!" She pulls at Maki's hand, causing her to slide forward, and though Maki attempts to keep her feet planted, it doesn't keep her from sliding forward an inch or two.

"Rin!" Maki cries, grasping at Rin's wrist with her other hand. "I told you to give me a warning!"

"Okay," Rin says impatiently. "We're moving, now."

"I'm not ready!"

"Maki-channnn" Rin groans, though there's a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth that indicates she isn't as frustrated as she's trying to seem. "Relax, okay? All you have to do for now is balance."

Maki sucks in a steadying breath and exhales slowly, nodding once. "Okay," she agrees as they begin a slow journey across the ice together.

After about a minute of this, Rin turns her gaze to Maki, grinning excitedly. "It's fun, right?" she asks before turning her skates in a way that slows her to a stop. When Maki continues propelling forward, Rin yelps and catches her by the shoulders, stumbling a little but somehow managing not to topple over. 

Maki is a little shaken by it, but Rin seems to find the entire thing funny, if her laughter is any indication

"Stop," Maki warns, but then she's chuckling, too, both from relief and exhilaration. This is maybe a little fun, she guesses, but she's definitely not going to tell Rin that. 

We're both bad at this ," she says instead, carefully letting go of Rin's hand with only one of her own to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No Maki-chan, you're bad at this," Rin replies, wrinkling her nose. "Now, come on, I'm going to teach you how to do it for real. Don't worry," Rin tacks on at Maki's horrified expression, "I'm still not gonna let you fall."

"I'm starting to think you don't actually have control over that," Maki grumbles.

"Are you ready?" Rin asks, and Maki sighs deeply before muttering "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," and mostly manages not to smile at Rin's excited, "nya!"

Okay," Rin says after a moment, attempting to pull her hand away from Maki's and giving up when she only tightens her grip. "Have you ever roller skated before?"

"I've never had the time to skate before..." Maki says before looking away with a blush.

"Well, it's just like that," Rin says, ignoring her. "You basically just put one foot in front of the other and push yourself forward."

"You're not a very good teacher, you know that?" Maki jokes. "It's not going to help me any if I've never skated!"

"Well, that's how I learned!" Rin retorts, huffing. "I don't know how I'm supposed to teach you if you haven't ever done anything fun!"

"Rin..." Maki starts, only to get cut off by someone nearby screaming, "look out!"

Maki barely has time to turn her head before a little kid barrels into her, knocking her over with such force that she drags Rin, who's hand she never really got around to letting go of, down with her. Rin lets out a surprised shriek, toppling on top of her and the kid, who struggles to free himself of the pile and rushes off with a quick apology.

Maki-chan are you okay?," Rin begins, and then starts giggling. "I - I'm sorry," she apologizes, slapping her palm over her mouth. "But - your face," she squeals, giggles transitioning to loud laughter.

Sh-Shut up!" Maki cries, spluttering her hair from her mouth trying to get up only to fall straight back onto her butt. She swears that Rin laughs even harder at that, so she demands, "stop laughing!"

"I - I can't!" Rin replies gleefully, eyes brimming with happy tears. "You're so funny Maki-chan!"

"I'll show you funny," Maki grumbles, before pouncing on Rin and pinning her to the ice. Rin shrieks, halfheartedly trying to push her off, and Maki is just about to start tickling her when another kid trips over them, knocking Maki back onto the ice.

Rin is laughing so hard Maki wonders how she can even breathe. The girl gets up, apologizing with a blush and skates off. Maki turns to Rin to scold her but when Maki looks over at Rin, her girlfriend's face full with unabashed happiness;

Well, she has to laugh, too.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @nlcorin !


End file.
